Family
by Liyly
Summary: TRADUCTION de bananacosmicgirl - Ils sont ensemble depuis quatre ans et maintenant Rikki à quelque chose à dire à Zane. Une fic en cinq parties parlant de Zane et Rikki commençant une famille. Zane/Rikki.
1. Revelation

**Voici ma première traduction, donc soyez indulgent ! **

**Disclaimer : Les situations et les personnages viennent de la série télé H2O : just add water, crée par John M. Shiff et d'autres. Et l'histoire en elle-même est de cosmic.**

**Son email : bananacosmicgirl at hotmail . com**

**Son site internet : www. cosmicuniverse . net**

**Son live journal : bananacosmic . livejournal . com**

* * *

« J'ai besoin de te parler. »

Zane la regardait, depuis sa place près de la piscine. Elle était habillée d'un bikini plutôt petit, la rendant aussi attirante que d'habitude. Même après quatre ans ensemble, il ne pouvait pas se lasser d'elle.

« De quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je…euh… »disait Rikki d'une façon, inhabituellement, peu sûre.

Il s'assit droit, en mettant son livre de côté et se concentrant pleinement sur elle. Elle était peu sûre d'elle seulement quand elle devait lui demander des choses, ou discuter de choses sérieuses, et quand il se concentrait pleinement sur elle, elle disait plus facilement ce qu'elle avait à l'esprit.

« Je… » Dit-elle encore, et s'arrête encore une fois.

Il prît sa main, se tenant à côté d'elle.

« Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a, chérie ?

Elle regardait le sol, et mordait sa lèvre. Son imagination commençait à imaginer ce qui pourrait la rendre si fermée à lui parler, tellement hésitante à lui dire ce qu'elle pensait. Était-elle malade ? Quelque chose s'était-il passer avec ses amies ? Est-ce qu'il y avait quelque chose de mal dans sa vie de sirène ?

« Je suis enceinte. »

Le monde s'arrêta.

« Quoi ? »

Elle fît la moue.

« Tu m'as entendue »

- Mais…tu…_quoi_ ?

- Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, dit Rikki, on est toujours prudents, mais je suppose que rien n'est sur à cent pourcent, et je me sentais seulement…malade, et puis je n'ai pas eu mes règles, et en premier je pensais que c'était peut-être quelque chose du fait que je sois une sirène, mais après… J'ai juste fait un test. Trois, en fait. Et ils sont tous positifs.

- Tu es… enceinte, dit Zane, comme dans … avoir un bébé ?

- Est-ce qu'il y a une manière différente d'être enceinte ? Elle monta son menton de façon provocante. C'est le tien, donc n'essaie même pas de dire autrement »

Cette pensée ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit, il faisait confiance à Rikki implicitement. Si elle était enceinte, c'est que c'était le sien; Il avait simplement plus de problèmes avec l'idée qu'elle soit enceinte pour commencer. Enceinte veut dire un bébé. Un _bébé. _Ils avaient vingt ans, il n'était pas assez vieux pour devenir un père. Bien sur, il s'est imaginé l'épouser et avoir des enfants avec elle, mais c'était quelque chose pour plus tard, bien, bien plus tard.

Il réalisa qu'elle le regardait, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose.

« Je… Je ne … euh, dit-il, incapable de faire travailler son cerveau. Tu es sûre ?

- Trois tests de grossesse, dit-elle impatiemment, comme si elle ne lui avait pas dit trente secondes avant. Je suis sûre.

- Depuis… euh, combien de temps. Demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas, dit Rikki, en haussant les épaules et en regardant le sol, le test ne le dit pas, et je n'ai pas été chez le docteur évidemment. Elle s'arrêta et ajouta, mais je pense que cela fait plus ou moins un mois. C'est depuis ce temps que je me sens… malade. »

Il déglutit. Il savait ce que Rikki cachait quelque chose, c'était dur de vivre avec quelque un et de ne pas réaliser qu'elle vomit à toute heure de la journée. Mais ils n'étaient pas allés chez le docteur, parce qu'elle avait refusé, sachant qu'une simple prise de sang pourrait être dangereuse, un risque pour leur secret.

Maintenant qu'elle lui a dit qu'elle était enceinte les signes collaient. Zane savait à propos des nausées matinales, et toute une autre variété de choses que la grossesse apporte. La plus grosse part étant, bien sur, un _bébé_ à la fin.

Soudain, une image de Rikki, le ventre rond à cause de la grossesse, arriva dans son esprit. Bien que c'était peu importe comment une image charmante, ça lui faisait peur au point de sentir son cœur accélérer.

« Est-ce que tu vas le garder ? » Demanda-t-il faiblement.

Elle haussa les épaules, regardant le sol encore une fois.

« Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas seulement ma décision. Cela doit être la notre. Est-ce que tu veux être père ?

Zane ne pouvait pas se voir père pour quelque un. Le seul modèle qu'il ait eu était son propre père, et il n'était pas particulièrement un super papa, surtout pas quand Zane était petit. Il se demanda si il pourrait oublier son enfant au profit d'un voyage d'affaires, ou utiliser le gamin comme un servant plutôt que comme un fils ou une fille.

« Je ne sais pas, dit-il, je veux dire, je pensais que je serais père un jour, mais maintenant…

- C'est un peu tôt, hein, dit-elle, toujours en évitant son regard, je suis désolée.

- Désolée ? Répéta-t-il, à propos de quoi ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. C'est ma faute, je suppose. Bien que cela ne soit pas seulement la mienne, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, dit-il, en sachant qu'ils étaient tous les deux fautifs. »

Il la rapprocha d'elle, lui fît un câlin et lui embrassa le front.

« On est pas obligé de décider là maintenant dit Rikki contre son épaule, on a encore un peu de temps, je pense. »

Il passa une main sur son visage, et puis, hésitant continua jusqu'à sa souple poitrine et sur son ventre. Il était aussi plat et tendu que d'habitude, mais quelque chose était en train de grandir dedans maintenant, une petite combinaison de lui et elle, un petit être. Un bébé, leur bébé. Si la grossesse continue, ils seront parents, dans à peu près huit mois.

« Je vais nager, dit Rikki en se poussant, on a tous les deux besoin de réfléchir avant de décider quelque chose.

-Je… euh serai là, je pense, acquiesa-t-il. »

Parfois il souhaiterai pouvoir aller sous l'eau avec elle, il aimait la sérénité du monde sous la surface; et plonger quand il en avait la chance, mais nager sans masques et oxygène avec une queue de poisson au lieu d'un matériel de plongé, devait être super.

Elle se leva et l'embrassa sur les lèvres, et puis partit sans un mot.

Il plongea dans la piscine, espérant que l'eau lui rafraîchirait les idées, parce que ses pensées affluaient à un million de kilomètres par heure. Il pensait à tenir un bébé, il ne pouvait pas se rappeler de l'avoir fait,parce qu'il n'avait pas de frères et sœurs ou de cousins qui était plus jeune que lui; et il n'y avait jamais de bébés près de lui. Maintenant cela serait le sien ? La pensée était effrayante.

Il s'autorisa à penser à la merveille que serait d'avoir une mini Rikki, un petite fille avec des cheveux blonds clairs, de grands yeux bleus et des lèvres rouges rubis. Il s'imagina Rikki en mère, tenant un enfant dans ses bras, prenant soin de lui et l'aimant avec son énorme capacité d'aimer cacher à l'intérieur d'une carapace dure. Il s'imagina tous les trois, lui, elle et le bébé, une joyeuse petite famille.

Ils n'auraient pas de problèmes avec l'argent, son père avait accepté Rikki et réalisé que tous les deux seraient ensemble pour un long moment, et l'argent que Zane recevait était assez pour couvrir les factures de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Rikki l'université, et ce qui restait était mis sur leur compte commun. Tous les deux travaillaient à mi-temps, lui à la compagnie de son père, elle dans un restaurant, comme cela ils ne vivaient pas que grâce à la charité de son père. Zane ne pensait pas que son père serait ravi qu'il ait un bébé si tôt, mais il doutait que son père le déshérite ou quelque chose comme cela. Zane était, après tout, une grande personne. Il aurait vingt et un ans quand le bébé naîtra.

Son esprit revint à l'image de l'heureuse famille. Il ne savait pas ce que faisait d'élever un enfant, mais il supposait que c'était pas mal de travail : les bébés pleurent et sont réveillés en plein milieu de la nuit, et il n'était pas vraiment silencieux quand ils le devraient. Il n'était pas une personne qui aime les enfants, il avait été trop gâté pour aimer un petit être qui vole toute l'attention, et lui demande de mettre ses besoins après les siens.

C'était une mauvaise idée, vraiment. Avoir un bébé maintenant c'était bien trop tôt et stupide. Ils devraient attendre cinq ou sept ou même dix ans, et après il serait peut-être assez mature pour prendre cette responsabilité.

Pourtant une partie de lui refusait d'accepter cette voie facile. Une part de lui, qu'il ne savait pas exister, était terriblement excitée, de voir un petit bout de lui et Rikki, de rencontrer une petite personne qu'ils ont crée, même si pour l'instant c'était surement qu'un forme floue qui n'avait encore rien d'humain.

Il soupira. Il avait besoin de parler à Rikki; il n'irait nulle part, seulement penser seul.

Une heure plus tard, il avait rejoint, le bassin de lune. Il ne savait pas si elle serait là ou pas, mais c'était le seul endroit où il savait où chercher; il ne pouvait pas vraiment fouiller la mer pour elle.

Elle était dans l'eau, ses bras sur les rochers, sa tête sur le côté, le regardant pendant qu'il rentrait dans la grotte. Elle l'avait probablement entendu depuis longtemps quand il marchait dans les tunnels.

Elle était magnifique, ses cheveux en arrière et des traces d'eau sur son visage et ses épaules. Sous la surface il pouvait voir sa queue dorée, remuant paresseusement.

« Salut.

- Salut, dit-il, en enlevant ses chaussures et s'asseyant près d'elle. Il trempait ses pieds dans l'eau tiède.

- Tu à l'air de réfléchir, dit-elle.

- Il y a un air ? Demanda-t-il

-Tu as ce pli entre les sourcils, dit-t-elle en souriant doucement, tellement sérieux.

Il haussa un peu les épaules.

- C'est sérieux.

Elle soupire :

- Je sais. C'es juste… J'en sais rien.

- On est trop jeune, dit Zane, on n'a pas fini l'école, on n'est pas prêt pour la responsabilité, et la seule chose logique est l'avortement.

Elle avait l'air affligée, sa bouche s'ouvrant :

- Je..

- Mais je le veux toujours.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent encore plus, de choc.

- Tu… _veux ce bébé ? Demanda-t-elle_

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Je.. Ouais. Je le veux. Je ne devrais pas, parce que ce n'est pas logique ou intelligent, mais… je le veux. »

Elle se sortit de l'eau pour s'asseoir à côté de lui, sa queue toujours remuant dans l'eau. Elle noua ses mains nerveusement.

« Je ne sais pas, dit-elle, ce n'est pas comme un chien ou quelque chose. Si on le fait, on ne peut pas le défaire, on ne peut pas rendre le bébé. Et tu n'est pas vraiment le profil du père idéal, et je ne sais pas si je suis faite pour être mère, je n'ai même pas de mère, et ton père n'est pas le meilleur, et je… Je sais pas »

Il l'a pris dans ses bras, l'embrassa. Elle retint son souffle, toujours, même après quatre ans passés en couple.

Quand ils se séparèrent, il mit son front contre le sien.

« Je ne vais pas te mettre la pression, dit-il, si tu ne le veux pas, c'est bon. On aura d'autres occasions plus tard. Je veux juste être avec toi, et te rendre heureuse.

Elle sourit, un petit sourire affligé.

- Si quelque un veniat juste de t'entendre, ils auraient pensé que tu avais été remplacé par une fausse personne.

Il sourit brièvement.

- Ils ne savent pas encore que je suis gentil.

- Emma ne te croit pas encore complètement dit Rikki.

- Eh bien, je crois que je ne lui fais pas confiance non plus, donc c'est bon, dit Zane.

- Tu ne lui fais pas confiance pourquoi ? Dit Rikki, tu n'as pas de secrets.

Il la prit dans ses bras et murmura à son oreille :

- On a un secret. »

Il plaça sa main sur son ventre. Il était tiède sous sa main, et il imaginait un petit cœur dedans. Elle plaça sa main par-dessus la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

« Tu veux vraiment avec un bébé avec moi ? Demanda Rikki.

Zane lui sourit.

- Oui je le veux vraiment.

Elle mordit sa lèvre.

- Et tu ne vas pas me laisser dans une semaine, ou un mois, ou un an ?

- Je vais essayer, dit Zane.

Elle sourit.

- Tu seras un bon père.

- Tu seras une super mère.

Elle fit la moue.

- J'en doute. Je suis sure qu'on va mal élever ce gamin. »

Il rit. Il espéra qu'ils ne le feraient pas, bien qu'il supposa que la plupart des gens avaient raté d'une façon ou d'une autre à cause de leurs parents.

« Tu veux un bébé avec moi ? Demanda Zane.

- Je n'ai pas encore trouvé de meilleur candidat, sourit Rikki.

Il rit :

- Bon à savoir.

- Donc on va vraiment avoir un bébé ?

Zane lui sourit.

- Ouais. _  
_

_

* * *

_**En espérant que cela vous aient plus, laissez des review pour me donner votre avis !**_  
_


	2. Telling

**Voici le deuxième chapitre de la traduction de l'histoire de Cosmic. Ne m'obligez pas à refaire le disclaimer et tout ... allez au premier chapitre !**

* * *

Elle ne leur avait encore rien dit,à ses deux meilleures amies, les personnes avec lesquelles elle était les plus proches, d'une façon, même plus proche qu'elle ne l'était avec Zane. Toujours est-il que le dire avant le premier trimestre ne soit fini n'est pas une bonne idée, et maintenant qu'elle avait passé la marque des trois mois magiques, elle devait trouver une façon de leur annoncer la nouvelle. Cela se verra bientôt, son corps menu ne laissait pas trop de place pour un bébé.

Elle se demandait ce que cela serait d'être enceinte sous forme de sirène. Elle avait déjà assez de mal à se voir elle-même enceinte, malgré les constantes nausées matinales, qui ne se limitaient pas au matin du tout, et toute l'impression générale qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent, et s'imaginait nageait dans l'océan avec une queue dorée à la place des jambes et un ventre rond, semblait très, très étrange.

« Tu as l'air à des kilomètres, dit Emma, est qu'il y a quelque chose ? »

Elles s'étaient assises dans un café en ville, ayant changé les jus de fruit du JuiceNet café pour des cafés il y a un moment. Bien sur Rikki avait presque complètement arrêté de boire d café, elle ne voulait pas que le bébé soit un accro à la caféine dès la naissance.

« Non, il n'y a rien, dit Rikki en haussant les épaules et en souriant.

- Tu es sûre ? Demanda Cléo.

Rikki roula des yeux.

- Je suis sûre. Maintenant, où on en était ? Je suis sûre qu'on a quelque chose de plus intéressant que moi comme sujet de conversation ?

- Non, dit Cléo, j'ai fini de parler des derniers tours de Ronnie, et Emma a fait tous ses devoirs d'université. C'est tout à toi. Qu'Est-ce qui tu as fait ?

- Oh, rien d'intéressant, dit Rikki, vous savez, les cours et d'autres trucs.

- Et vivre avec Zane, dit Emma.

- Oui, comment c'est ? Demanda Cleo, en tournant sa tête vers elle, il te traite bien ?

- Bien sur qu'il me traite bien ! Dit Rikki. Oh allez les filles, on est ensemble depuis quatre ans, il n'est pas temps que vous commenciez à lui faire confiance ? Il nous a aidé dans plus de fois que je peux le compter, et il me garde toujours en sécurité lors de la pleine lune.

- Oui, on sait, dit Emma, c'est seulement qu'on le connaît depuis qu'on est enfants, et il n'était pas particulièrement sympa.

- Il est bien, dit Rikki, plus que bien. Il est super. Les gens changent et grandissent. »

Elle se demandait ce qu'elle dirait si elle sortait simplement « je suis enceinte », juste comme ça. Est-ce qu'elles seraient contente pour elle, ou seulement à peine capable de cacher leur révulsion du fait qu'elle porte le bébé de Zane ? Après toutes ces années, elle aurait pensé qu'elles avaient dépassées ça, mais apparemment pas vraiment. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi; elle n'avait jamais râlé à propos de leurs petits copains, malgré la multitude de petits amis qu'Emma a eu, ou le stupide copain de Cleo, Lewis. Lewis les a, comme Zane aidé un nombre de fois incomptable, mais il restait aussi idiot qu'un troll et autant sociable, mais Rikki ne le disait pas, du moins pas aussi souvent que Cleo et Emma disait des choses négatives à propos de Zane.

« Ouais, mais il reste Zane, argumenta Cleo et Emma acquiesa pour montrer son accord.

Rikki se sentit tout d'un coup fatiguée d'elles.

- En fait, claqua-t-elle, on va avoir un bébé ensemble. »

Ensuite elle se leva, et se retourna pour sortir d'ici, seulement elle sentit le sang bourdonner dans ses oreilles, et sa vision tanguait, jusqu'à ce que tout devienne noir et qu'elle tombe inconsciente.

Elle revint à elle un ou deux minutes plus tard, déjà déplacée sur un canapé à l'arrière du café. Emma était en train de discuter avec ce qui semblait un serveur inquiet, insistant que Rikki n'avait pas besoin d'une serviette mouillée sur son front, et Cléo était assise à côté d'elle.

« Rikki ? Dit-elle, pendant que Rikki ouvrait les yeux et regardait autour. Ça va ?

- Je vais bien, dit Rikki, en s'asseyant, qu'Est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Tu t 'es évanouis, dit Cleo.

- Oh. »

Elle l'avait déjà fait une fois depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle était enceinte, en sortant du lit un matin. Zane était là pour la rattraper à temps. Ça avait quelque chose à voir avec la pression du sang. Maintenant le monde était un peu en train de tanguer quand elle était assise en raffermissant sa respiration.

« C'est vrai ? Tu vas avoir un bébé ? Demanda Cleo prudemment. »

Oh, c'est vrai. Elle leur a dit. Elle ferma ses yeux et acquiesa.

« Pas vraiment la façon dont j'avais prévu de vous le dire. Ou, bien, je ne l'avais pas vraiment prévu du tout.

Cleo lui sourit et pressa sa main.

- Félicitations. A tous les deux.

Emma vint, le serveur enfin parti en voyant Rikki réveillée.

- Alors, c'est vrai ? Tu ne plaisantes pas ?

- Est-ce que je plaisanterais à propos d'être enceinte ? Demanda Rikki.

- Je suppose que non, dit Emma. Elle sourit aussi. Je suis tellement contente pour vous.

Rikki les regarda.

- Même si Zane est le père ?

- Oui ! Dirent les deux filles en cœur.

- Est-ce que tu penses qu'on.. Tu ne penses pas qu'on te juge d'être avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Emma d'un air incrédule.

- Ça en a l'air, assez souvent, dit Rikki. Vous demandez toujours si il est bon avec moi.

- On s'inquiète juste pour toi, idiote, dit Cleo. On veut le meilleur pour toi.

- Mais je ne te demande pas si Lewis est gentil avec toi, dit Rikki.

- C'est parce que ce n'est pas le genre de questions que tu poses. Dit Cleo. Emma me le demande à la place.

-Vraiment ? Demanda Rikki.

Emma acquiesa :

- Et Cleo me demande la même chose à propos de mes petits amis.

- Euh, dit Rikki, ok alors.

- Donc, dit Cleo et Rikki pouvait voir l'énergie rebondissante qu'elle avait quand elle excité par quelque chose. Quand tu dois accoucher ?

- Seulement dans six mois, dit Rikki. Le quatorze septembre. Je suis seulement enceinte de trois mois, c'est pour ça que je ne vous l'avais pas dit.

- Tu as gardé ce secret pendant trois mois ? Demanda Cleo.

- Pas vraiment. Dit Rikki. Je le sais seulement depuis six semaines. Et il y a une superstition qui dit que personne ne doit être au courant le premier trimestre… Je ne voulais rien risquer.

- Mais tout va bien ? Demanda Emma.

- Honnêtement ? Je ne sais pas, dit Rikki. On n'a pas été chez le docteur. »

Emma et Cleo commencèrent à demander pourquoi, quand elles réalisèrent… aucune d'elles ne voulaient qu'un docteur prenne leur sang, ou utilise un gel fait d'eau, ou quelque chose comme ça. C'était trop dangereux.

« Lewis pourrait probablement le faire, dit Cleo. Il fait son truc de biologie marine, mais je suis presque sûre qu'il pourrait apprendre tout et n'importe quoi si on a besoin de lui. C'est pas comme si il n'avait jamais rien appris pour nous avant. »

Rikki était un peu mal à l'aise avec l'idée que Lewis connaisse autant de choses intimes sur elle, il l'avait rendu folle avec ses demandes constantes pour des cheveux, des ongles ou d'autres échantillons, et l'autoriser un total contrôle sur sa grossesse pourrait attirer des problèmes. Mais, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, c'était soit Lewis, ou faire toute sa grossesse avec le savoir des livres. Bien qu'aucune des deux options ne soit particulièrement sympa, Lewis était la meilleure des deux.

« Ok, dit-elle. Tu peux lui demander.

Cleo tapa dans ses mains d'excitée, en souriant largement.

- Je lui demanderai ce soir.

-Super, dit Rikki. »

A ce moment, Zane entra dans le café et courut à ses côtés, une main sur son visage, son regard la scannant pour trouver des blessures.

- Rikki ? Ça va ? Cleo m'a appelé et m'a dit que tu t'es évanouis …

- Je vais bien, dit Rikki en roulant des yeux. C'est juste le bébé qui me fait des choses amusantes. Ou pas trop amusantes.

Zane regarda Cleo et Emma.

- Elles savent ?

- Je viens de leur dire.

Emma et Cleo sourirent.

- Félicitation, _papa »_

Zane pâlit un peu, et les filles rigolèrent, avant que Rikki l'attirent pour un baiser.

* * *

**N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews, si c'est pour la traduction c'est pour moi, si c'est pour l'histoire j'essaierai de transmettre vos reviews à l'auteur.**


End file.
